


Honeybunny

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB the Bunny, DameRey, Damerey Renaissance, Damerey Resistance, Damerey Week, F/M, Pets, vet AU in which Rey is a veterinarian and Poe is a veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: Poe has just moved into his new place and he’s worried his pet is too cramped up in his one-bedroom apartment, given that his furry buddy is used to running around in a spacious grassy backyard. So as any dedicated petlover would do, Poe decides to look for a good space for his little darling to freely roam about and finds more than he set out to do.[Damerey Week Day 6: Pets]





	Honeybunny

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a manga of the same name. ^^,

_「Why don’t you take her out to the dog park?」_

“Dad!” Poe protests indignantly over the phone. “They have dogs running around there! They’ll maul her!”

_「But Beebee’s as big, if not more than some of the dogs running around there.」_

“No, dad, not happening. I’m not risking Beebee’s safety.”

_「Look, she’ll be just fine going around your apartment. Sure, she doesn’t have the backyard that she had here, but she’ll adjust. She has to. You’re not living in a shoebox.」_

Poe sighs, not convinced at all and feeling more than upset that he can’t provide his beloved pet a grassy, wide space she can hobble about now that he’s moved to the city to take up his masters, inevitably taking his pet with him.

After being honorably discharged from the military, Poe spent two years in his dad’s farm, his childhood home, to recuperate from his injury with physical therapy. In that trying time, struggling with his mental health as well, he somehow ended up adopting a Flemish Giant from their neighbor, Maz Kanata, an elderly woman who specialized in the field of animal-assisted therapy.

BB-8, Poe’s pet bunny, ended up growing to a whooping 20 pounds and 2 feet long. Despite being a ginormous beast that’s bigger than cats and small to medium breed dogs, Beebee’s a gentle fluffy giant.

And because Beebee’s so huge, back in the farm, Poe and Kes built the enormous rabbit her own corral to play in, though Poe just ended up letting her freely roam around their forested backyard most of the time, preferring her galloping across the field (Beebee always came back for food anyway so there was no danger of her getting lost). But here in the city, in a one-bedroom apartment, Beebee didn’t really have a whole lot of area to amble about and explore, and that unavoidable restriction worried Poe.

That was how Poe decided his furbaby needed to be taken on a walk rather than letting her loose but detained around his apartment. If this went well, maybe they could make this a nightly thing.

So in preparation, Poe bought a dog harness, a blue one with a cute little bow at the back, estimated to fit Beebee just right. He hoped she wasn’t averse to it.

But where to take her for a walk? It wasn’t like there was some bunny daycare he could take Beebee to, or a bunny park. The only option he could think of to expand Beebee’s coverage was by letting her discover the corridors of the floor his apartment is located in.

…Or the roof!

With that moment of eureka, Poe dashes to the fire exit and starts up the stairs that lead to what he guesses is the way to the rooftop. Luckily he’s on the top floor of his building so he doesn’t have too much distance to cover. But in a turn for the worse, the door to the rooftop is locked and access is prohibited.

“Fuck!” Poe murmurs under his breath, frustrated at his seemingly brilliant idea being out of the question.

Corridor it is for Beebee, then. It’s not like Poe has a lot of options to pick from. Maybe he can brainstorm some alternative space while looking after Beebee darting back and forth in the hallways.

At least that means Poe wouldn’t really need to restrict her movement and keep her close with a harness. But just in case, just this once for a trial run, Poe outfitted the harness on the bunny to check the fit (she looked too adorable, Poe’s contemplating buying her other stuff, like a ribbon or a hat or he could just find a DIY online). The size is just right, and the Flemish giant doesn’t seem to mind her new accessory at all.

“Alright,” Poe opens his front door and gently tugs on the leash. “Come on, Beebee. Let’s go.”

The bunny doesn’t hesitate on stepping out of the apartment that she’s been cooped up in for a week. She happily hops all over the hall, stopping here and there, turning at corners, sniffing curiously and even standing on her hind legs as her ears or nose pick up on something or another.

Poe has his phone out, recording a video of the bun traipsing about that he would send to his dad later on when he hears a loud gasp behind him.

“Oh my God!”

Poe swivels his torso towards the accented voice. Standing there is a gorgeous brunette, her hair in three stylish buns lined down the back of her head, wearing a plain off-white racerback tank matched with skinny jeans and chucks and sporting a messenger bag, her sweet brown eyes wide with her jaw hanging open.

“Oh my God!” The stranger exclaims again. Her expression is of freaking out of absolute delight, comparable to someone reacting to seeing their idol in person. “Oh my God!” She draws her hands over her mouth to cover her wide smile. She eventually moves her hands to her chest as if to still her beating heart, unable to tear her eyes away as she disbelievingly stares at the rabbit. “That’s a Flemish giant, am I right?”

“Yeah,” Poe manages to breathe out, thankful that he’s able to maintain his cool in the presence of this beauty’s surprise appearance (and engaging him in conversation too!). “How’d you know?”

“Pardon my weirdness, I’m so sorry I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Rey,” The woman seems to have finally caught a grip over her excitement as she composes herself and for once casts her eyes towards the pet owner.

“I’m Poe.” He holds out his hand as well to shake hers for a quick but memorable second.

“And going back to your earlier question, I’m a vet.”

“Me too!” Somehow, finding that one common ground is a bit of a relief for Poe. He can carry on a conversation with this (granted their conversation doesn’t delve any deeper into that). “I served in the Airforce. How long were you in service?”

That question has Rey blinking as she slowly and carefully replies, “Uhm, I’m a vet… as in a… veterinarian...”

Oh. Shit. Crap. He should have picked up on that, given the way she was examining Beebee and even able to pinpoint her breed. Poe’s berating himself internally, but he does manage to stop himself from repeatedly slapping his forehead or smacking it on a wall. “I’m sorry.” Is all he can dole out, his mortification not allowing him the grace to find some clever quip to turn his faux pas into some adorkable mishap that they can laugh off and then serve as a segue into casual, enchanting conversation where he can find a chance to smoothly ask for her number or ask her out for coffee. If he had the guts.

“It’s alright,” Rey gives him a sweet smile despite the misunderstanding. “Thank you for your service.”

It makes him a bit uncomfortable suddenly, because unpleasant memories and thoughts begin to surface. But Poe trudges on, somehow finding the strength to keep that darkness at bay. Perhaps it’s the Rey of sunshine he’s stumbled into. “Hey, at least I know which door to knock on if ever Beebee has an emergency,” He nods to the door of her apartment that she’s left open. “It’s good to know I have a vet on the same floor as me.”

“I’ll allow house visits for this little guy,” Rey laughs, shutting her half open door behind her and locking it before she walks forward to where Beebee is lounging against a wall and bends down to stroke the rabbit, going from forehead to bushy tail. “What’s his name?”

Now Poe’s back to being a little embarrassed. “She’s BB-8. Beebee for short.”

“Does it stand for something or does it just mean baby? And is that eight as in the number or the past tense of eat.”

He wished she had just assumed it meant the current popular terminology. But she asked, and well… he couldn’t find an out, so he just blurts out the truth, choosing to reveal rather than have an awkward lag that might make her think he’s ignoring her question. “It’s, uh, it’s short for… Bun-Bun. Her previous owner referred to her as Eight because she’s the eighth in the brood.”

Rey’s amusement spikes further as she holds back a loud guffaw. “If it helps, our family dog is Artoo. My dad coined it because I kept referring to our dog as ruff-ruff when I was a kid. Hence, R2. Get it?” 

Well, that explains her curiosity. Poe feels a genuine laugh bubble up, and they both chuckle good-naturedly.

“So where are you planning on strolling this sweet, sweet Beebee girl?” Rey asks as she vigorously rubs the bunny’s large head between her hands, obviously fighting back the urge to squeeze the fluffy thing’s cheeks.

“Oh, just up and down the corridor here. It’s not like I can take her to the park so I figured just, at least around the hallway. If I had access to the roof, I’d let her up there, but it’s locked.” Poe sighs, still dismayed at the most promising but definitely unavailable solution to his dilemma.

“Well,” As Rey gets up and dusts her hands on her jean-covered thighs, Poe feels that tinge of sadness that their small conversation is about to come to an end as she has to be on her way to wherever she had been planning on going before she got distracted by a random giant bunny just outside her door (Poe hopes this isn’t the last time they bump into each other). “Can you keep a secret?”

Wherever direction this line of asking is supposed to lead to, Poe decides to trudge on. “Uh, yeah.” He shrugs casually while bending down and securing the leash to BB’s harness, preparing to escort the bunny back to their apartment.

Rey leans her head forward as she whispers, “I have the key to the rooftop and I’m actually on my way there.”

Blinking owlishly, Poe can’t believe his good fortune. She’s an angel and this is serendipity at its finest. He’s still in the good graces of the universe for it to provide him with what he needed: a friend and a wide, open space for his pet. “How did you get a key? It has a ‘do not enter’ sign!” He spoke under his breath, matching the low volume of her earlier confession.

“My uncle owns this building. He gave me the key and allowed me access to the rooftop. I hang out there mostly for stargazing, especially when there’s a meteor shower, but I go there if I just want to read or other stuff. I have a telescope up there too.”

“Wow,” Poe laughs softly after a pause. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to meet you.”

A faint dusting of red blossoms on the tops of her cheeks as she shyly averts her eyes downwards, but she can’t really hide the smile stretching across her face. “So if you’re not terribly busy, you can come with.”

“Timing couldn’t be more perfect. Right person at the right time.” Poe stretches a hand towards the fire exit up ahead. “Lead the way.”

However, Rey doesn’t take a step forward, but shifts her feet as she worryingly bites her lip. “Can I carry Beebee up to the roof?” She requests sheepishly.

For a second there Poe thought she was going to change her mind about sharing her personal space on the roof or worse, leaving him out because the permission she gave is for Beebee only, him excluded. Her odd but endearing demand amuses Poe so he all too easily grants her wish by holding out the leash to her as an offering. “It’s not a problem. Beebee loves being carried like a baby. She won’t be fussy.”

His act of kindness is definitely a good call, causing Rey to excitedly squeal and bounce on her heels, the pitch of her voice high but contained to not prompt other tenants on their floor to come out to check what the annoying heck is going on. Without further prompting, Rey crouches and hauls the huge bunny, properly cradling Poe’s ball of fluff in her arms and gushing to the pet as she finally starts the trek towards their rooftop destination, Poe following behind her.

“I guess you having the key to the roof gives me a good reason to come knocking on your door from time to time. Besides veterinary consultation.”

“It’s a good excuse to see each other regularly,” Rey smirks at him playfully before turning her attention to the rabbit in her arms. “Isn’t that right, my bunny friend?” She peppers light kisses on the fluffy forehead, making small baby talk to Beebee before directing her words to Poe again. “You can thank me by buying me dinner tonight, by the way. I have a small table and three patio chairs up there already so we can just eat there. Plus the view is fantastic.”

That elicits a low rumble of laughter in Poe’s chest. Thankfully, she’s walking ahead of him so she couldn’t see his blush. “Sounds like you’ve got a great set-up going on up there. It’d be my pleasure to treat you to dinner.”

Later that night on the roof, while they ate Indian food Poe had ordered online, Kes called his son. Enthusiastically, Poe showed him the rooftop where Beebee is wandering about before turning the cam to Rey and introducing her to his father. Turns out, Rey’s uncle who owns the building is a dear old friend of Kes, who called the man for help in looking for a decent and affordable place that allowed pets for his son, which explained the very low cost of Poe’s current housing despite its apparent high value due to its size and location. 

Serendipity indeed.

And when Rey and Poe end up dating not long after, they never fail to give credit to the successful matchmaking scheme of one certain bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is crazy I know. And weird. Bear with me hahaXD I've had this for months too, around the same time as Dare You To Move, and I finished it for Damerey Week. Hope you enjoyed this sort of meetcute! hahaXD


End file.
